Rolscreen Company, Pella, Iowa, markets a Slimshade between the glazing-slatted blind operated by an operator on the window frame on the room side, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,469, June 23, 1981. This operator includes an enclosure formed from two half housing sections which interface at a longitudinal plane therebetween. A screw interconnects the two housing half sections and a wood screw extends through the housing half sections into the wooden window frame.
While this operator has worked well, it is costly to manufacture as it is difficult to assemble since parts must be positioned in each of the half sections before they are put together. Both of the housing half sections must be treated on their exterior with paint or other finish since they are both exposed and visible. Further, for purposes of withstanding occasional abuse by users of the operators, a strengthened operator is desirable.